


Ruminant

by AlunaGray



Series: carnivorous castles in the air [1]
Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Sassy!Kyoya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlunaGray/pseuds/AlunaGray
Summary: Hibari Kyoya is reborn as Nara Shikamaru's older sister. The universe breaks and Kyoya kicks ass as always. A Naruto and  Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover story. Shamelessly AU. Drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Hibari Kyoya is reborn as Nara Shikamaru's older sister. The universe breaks and Kyoya kicks ass as always. A Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover story. Shamelessly AU. Drabbles.

 **Disclaimer:**  Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn are not mine.

 **Warning:** Swearing. My own personal take on sassy!Kyoya lmao.

* * *

**1.**

With his ridiculous chubby cheeks puffed up in irritation, Hibari Kyoya, now currently known as Nara Shikari, tried not to bite the herbivore who dared call himself his father to death.

Conveniently disregarding the fact that in his current body Kyoya couldn't do it even if he wanted to, he stubbornly glowered at the man who, instead of looking after him like the fearsome female carnivore told him to,  _napped_  all day and passed him to numerous lazy herbivores that looked and acted just like him.

It took  _hours_  for him to get changed for kami's sake.

Shuddering in disgust at the memory of various pineapple-haired herbivores who played pass the baby with him as it, Kyoya tried to block the memories of nappy changing and bathing.

Traumatized. That's what he was.

(He didn't know he can still experience that after spending one evening with Byakuran, the "reformed" marshmallow herbivore, who, much to his consternation, cheerfully detailed parallel worlds where he and the hateful pineapple-herbivore got together. Kyoya took great pleasure on beating him up, the asshole.)

Forcing his wee nine-months-old body to crawl, Kyoya smiled viciously as his grip tightened on the herbivore's shoulder-length brown hair. He studiously ignored the amused gaze the man trained on him and focused on making his limbs cooperate. When the strands he painstakingly got escaped his grasp, he fought the urge to pout mutinously.

Stupid, infantile body.

After getting enough hair for a harsh, brutal yank, the surprised yelp of the man didn't disappoint. The unmistakable feel of strands tearing away from the scalp made his skin practically sing and he almost giggled at the reproachful look the herbivore gave him. Almost that is because carnivores especially adults don't do that regardless of the body they inhabit in.

(He once again chose to ignore the adorable snicker that passed out of his lips when he saw the bald spot on the herbivore's hair.)

The man deserved it, really.

Lazy, herbivorous prick with pineapple-like hair. It's just Kyoya's luck to get a father that reminds him of Mukuro.

(It's one of the reasons he was so incensed, actually but nobody said Kyoya operated on logic.)

He's pretty sure this "new" life can be attributed to that Mist shit. If he ever got to meet that herbivore again, he'll enjoy biting him to death.

It's just in that hateful pineapple's nature to turn him into a girl. That fucktard.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

When Kyoya got his consciousness back in this new life, he had admittedly tried several unconventional...methods to get back to his previous body and break the illusion he was supposedly under in.

In his defense, although he dislikes Mukuro, the pineapple-herbivore, the man has claws of his own that gradually sharpened as time passed by. His damning illusions were brutally potent and gained frightening subtlety that sometimes one would wonder and doubt about reality even after breaking away from the pineapple's hold.

Not that he surpassed Kyoya though.

He's  _amazing_.

(Carnivores are naturally superior in every way possible, after all. How can pineapples and fruits compare?)

But to get back to the point, as far as Kyoya remembered, he was just peacefully resting after a particularly challenging hit and then...a series of blurs.

* * *

"Yoshino, dear. Is it just me or is our three-months-old daughter actually punching herself?" Shikaku said tentatively as he watched Kyoya wriggle on her crib.

"It's just you, dear." Yoshino replied absentmindedly as she arranged Kyoya's nappies.

* * *

"Nara Shikaku! What happened to Shikari?! I just left you two for a moment and now look at her! She's covered in the remains of her crib!" Yoshino screeched as she got back from preparing some bottled milk. Her daughter would sometimes get this adorable scrunched look on her face whenever Yoshino tried to breastfeed her and would steadfastly ignore the nipple offered. Apparently, the little mite was stubborn like her father. Knowing Naras, Yoshino just wisely gave up because, ironically enough, they are the personification of the word "troublesome" they're always muttering about.

"What?! I didn't do anything." Shikaku protested halfheartedly as he stretched up from his nap. He did a double-take however, when he saw the state of the furniture his six-month old daughter was put in.

"How is that even possible?" He continued, baffled as he observed how the crib was dismantled almost methodically with surprisingly no amount of damage to their now pouting daughter.

"You tell me." Yoshino huffed and proceeded to get her baby away. "Men. Tsk. They're more trouble than they're worth, Shikari-chan."

* * *

"Oi, Shikaku. What happened? Did you do something?" Inoichi whispered discreetly as he saw the baby carried by Yoshino look balefully down her...legs?

"What?! I didn't do anything. Why is it always my fault?" Shikaku bit out exasperatedly. "It's always me! Yoshino's the same too like kami, what did I do in my previous life?"

"Aw. She looks heartbroken." Chouza interjected kindly. "Did something happen, Yoshino?"

"Nothing." Yoshino replied worriedly. "We just bathed, the same as usual, and she suddenly burst into tears after looking between her legs." She bounced her daughter on her arms soothingly. "Shikari-chan. It's okay. Do you want to play with your doe plushie instead?"

* * *

Yes. Kyoya would take all of those memories to the grave and far, far from the surface.

If that Mukuro-shit knew, he'll probably bust his gut laughing.

Piece of pineapple shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Suppressing the urge to yawn, Nara Shikaku, the current clan head of the Nara clan, tried to think of a better way to connect with the one-year-old child on his lap.

...It was awkward.

And kind of pathetic.

He was the Jounin Commander for kami's sake. Feared for his prowess in strategic thinking and whatnot...but the unnerving silence was getting to him and the  _gaze_  - his daughter's gaze was downright disturbing in its coldness.

She seems oddly fascinated - or maybe disgusted is a more apt description - with his hair.

He wondered if he should cut it.

...Shikaku knew he shouldn't have listened to Inoichi, the pansy. His daughter would grew attached to him eventually, his ass. He could count in his fingers the number of times they both spent with one another because he's busy with the war and somehow, with those few times, his daughter found him...wanting based on the frequency of her glares.

(He didn't forget the tearing stunt she pulled the other month too. Damn, his daughter's strong.)

(...Strangely, Shikaku still felt kind of proud even with the barely covered bald spot on his head he had to put up with from the ordeal.)

Meeting the babe's unusually sharp eyes, Shikaku studied his daughter like a particularly interesting specimen.

Are all children supposed to be like this? Or is Shikari just special?

"He'bivoe." His daughter suddenly squeaked out. Shikaku didn't even have the time to be surprised on the absurdity of Shikari's first words when the sentence that came after that registered his so-called prodigious mind. "I'll bi'e you to deat'."

Bite me to death? Maybe Shikaku heard that wrong.

"What?"

"Bi'e you to deat'" Kami, his daughter said it like a promise.

"Why?" Shikaku asked curiously, pushing the comically foreboding feeling he got for future examination to contemplate a more pressing issue. Where did in kami's name his daughter got these words from?

"Pwi- pwi-pple." Shikari started, obviously struggling.

"People?" He repeated bemusedly.

His daughter shook his head. "P'inppl'."

"Pimple?"

Shikari scowled adorably for a moment, splotches of red darkening her pale cheeks before she suddenly pointed at his hair.

"Oh."

"Pine'pple. Bi'e you to deat'" His daughter's eyes glinted with an almost ferocious glint after declaring that statement.

...Troublesome.

* * *

The next day Shikaku got his hair shaved immediately.

* * *

"Why did you change your hairstyle, Shikaku?" Inoichi inquired inquisitively while handing the files from T&I. "I thought you said it was too 'troublesome' to cut."

Shikaku slumped before drawling. "It's too long anyway. Besides..."

"Besides?" Inoichi prompted when Shikaku didn't reply immediately.

"My daughter didn't like it." Shikaku grimaced. "She said her first sentence yesterday and she said it looked like pineapples."

Inoichi, the good friend that he is, promptly rolled on the floor and laughed his pansy ass off.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

It's not a secret that Kyoya loved  _challenges_.

Loved solving and conquering challenges with a passion that can rival the brightness of thousand suns because, from the start, it had been rare to find a worthy cause that can catch and hold his interest.

(Although he liked being a cut above the rest, being a carnivore that's naturally set apart from the herd had its own burdens. It's difficult to change, to improve, and to develop if one doesn't have the appropriate motivation to push and force oneself to reach new heights.)

Kyoya found a commendable venture in Namimori, a small peaceful town where yakuzas and gangs ran amok; in Tsunayoshi, a weak fluffy-haired omnivore that had the will and potential to change the world; and in Vongola, an organization that strove to reform a whole world of corruption that operated on a different set of rules.

With all his penchant for bluntness and brute force, he liked contradictions. Puzzles. Seemingly impossible endeavors with complicated twists and complex turns.

So when his almost-tolerable now bald-headed father decided to teach him shogi, Kyoya was intrigued.

After immediately deducing the mechanics and implications of the game, he was fascinated how the previously thought herbivorous man masterfully manipulated the game to his favor. How he utilized brilliant ploys, deceivingly simplistic strategies and clever misdirection to get a read on his opponent's playing style and defeat the king.

His "father" used his intellect like a  _weapon_. If translated into a battlefield, a decidedly tricky and capricious opponent.

An  _omnivore_. Or a carnivore hidden in sheep's clothing perhaps, taking into account the long scar on his face and the way he deceptively used his laziness to disarm.

 _Interesting_.

"Omnivore. Are all pine'ppl's like you?" Kyoya asked curiously, interrupting the man's explanation on one of the pieces' moves.

"What?" His father replied confusedly. "Pineapples?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyoya waved his hands in the general direction of his relatives. "Pin'pple-bivores."

"They're our cousins, Shikari-chan." The man drawled amusedly. "Not fruits."

"Hn."

Sighing resignedly, the omnivore continued. "If you mean at shogi, well yes they are. It's one of our clans favored hobbies. You can play with them, if you want."

Kyoya's eyes flashed purple as he smiled in anticipation. The thought of more omnivores to train and test himself with made him want to purr in satisfaction.

"Troublesome girl." His father muttered under his breathe as he took Kyoya in his arms. "Come on. Let's get you to your mother for lunch."

"Hn."


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Kyoya's gums hurt like shit.

Sitting docilely in their house's porch with only his doe plushie and teething ring for company, Kyoya attempted to be a better person. He valiantly tried to convince himself that he left his bloodthirsty, headstrong ways in his teenage years and, although he's physically a toddler now, he would  _not_  debase himself and give in to foolish, unbecoming immaturity.

In. Out. Inhale. Exhale. Meditate. Meditate.  _Meditate_.

His mother left him a while ago in the care of one of the pineapple-bivores because she needed to buy groceries and she didn't want him outside of the compound yet due to his age.

In. Out.  _Inhale_.  _Exhale_.

The pineapple-bivore number twelve excused himself a while ago saying he's going to pee for a moment. It's been ten minutes already. Kyoya suspected the herbivore's probably dragging out his feet because that's just the kind of lazy shit his current relatives would pull. That pineapple probably left already. Leaving  _him_  and his poor gums alone,  _lonely_ , with no one who could  _soothe_  and  _heal and-_

Damn.

...His fucking gums' getting to him.

No. Kyoya. Meditate. Inhale. Exhale.  _Control_.

He would not teeth on that teething ring. It's disgusting and unbecoming for a carnivore of his standing. Kyoya would bear this pain with the dignity becoming of a Hibari.

...Not a Nara, obviously since this clan's fucking nuts and lazy as fuck.

...

..

.

After a minute, Kyoya put his hands in the air and gave up. To hell with being a better person. He wondered if he could get a tonfa in here or somewhere.

Clumsily standing up in barely concealed enthusiasm, Kyoya toddled outside of his house and started to explore the clan compound.

He's mostly sure his parents wouldn't mind. His father gave him permission to "play" with his cousins, after all.

* * *

When Nara Yoshino went back home after buying groceries, she didn't expect to see irritated Naras gathered in front of her house. It's quite a rare sight since the clan's pretty laid-back in general.

"What happened?" she asked curiously to Nara Daen, a skilled, easy-going jounin who seemed bemused by it all more than anything.

Daen quirked his lips in clearly befuddled smile. "Your daughter bit us to death."

"What?"

"Bit us to death." He repeated. "She said that phrase before attacking some of us for some perceived slight. The hime's lucky she got good instincts or she would have been skewered by the others a while ago." Daen gestured to one of the bruises on his arm. "Pretty strong too."

"...Excuse me. I've got to talk to my daughter."

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Yoshino berated to her daughter disappointedly. "You could have been hurt!"

Her daughter didn't even look remotely remorseful when she promptly replied."...Hn. It's tou-san's fault."


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

When Shikaku came home from a long, exhausting day of planning strategies with the Hokage, the first thing that he heard from his wife mouth was, "Shikaku! Talk to your daughter!"

Frowning in confusion, he asked curiously. "Why? What happened?"

Pointing her finger at him irritably, Yoshino replied. " _Your_ daughter went around the compound hitting other clan members and "biting them to death". They even took the time to come in the house to complain for kami's sake. I tried to scold her but she's completely unrepentant. She's still repeatedly insisting that it's all your fault." She gestured towards their living room. "Talk to her. I have to finish making dinner."

"My fault?" Shikaku parroted, bewildered.

Yoshino nodded grimly. "She said you gave her permission."

It took a moment before he realized what permission his wife's referring to but when he did, it took all of his hard-won discipline not to face-palm in exasperation.

Shikaku groaned tiredly. "Troublesome."

* * *

"It's your fault." his two-year old daughter insisted for the tenth time, her dark-brown eyes flashing stubbornly.

Shikaku pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Seriously. What did he do to deserve this? Kami damn it, _why_?!

...He's tired.

"We've been over this, Shikari." He attempted to explain patiently. "When I said you can play with your cousins, I didn't mean you can beat them up, you troublesome girl."

Sighing exasperatedly at the bored look on his daughter's face, Shikaku continued, his voice rising in pitch. "Some of the ones you attacked were shinobi for kami's sake. You could have been injured or killed!"

"Shinobi?" Shikari inquired, a flicker of interest appearing on her face.

"Yes. Shinobi. Ninja. Someone who protects the clan and the village." He bit out quickly. "But that's not the point, Shikari-chan! I-"

"Shinobi." His daughter repeated, interrupting what's supposed to be his long litany of pleas to see reason. She smirked. "Wao."

"Wao?" Shikaku sputtered, faltering. He looked searchingly at his daughter's face for a moment, and was unnerved when he realized that she's _excited_ for some reason.

...That realization was more foreboding than it should have the right to be.

"Hn." Shikari nodded. "They're good."

"Did you even listen to the other things I've said?"

Looking at him as if the answer should have been obvious from the start, his daughter then demanded imperiously. "Tell me about them. _Shinobi_."

For a moment, Shikaku debated continuing on in his lecture but... he's really _tired_.

Maybe he can continue the preaching some other day, instead.

Yoshino wouldn't even know anyway.

"That's not how you should ask for things, Shikari." He scolded halfheartedly. "Did you even learn your lesson,?"

"Hn." His daughter affirmed, looking at him expectantly.

Troublesome brat.

Giving it all up as a lost cause, Shikaku lied down on the couch, made himself comfortable and opened a can of worms he shouldn't have opened. "Shinobis are _warriors_ \- _protectors_ of the Leaf. In the Elemental Nations, there are five lands..."

As he languidly narrated about shinobi, the Nara clan and their role in the village, Shikaku willfully ignored how his daughter was practically vibrating in barely concealed anticipation. He wisely decided that it's more troublesome than it's worth and leave that case for another day too.

...Troublesome, really.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**.

"Shikari-chan, this would look perfect on you." Kyoya's carnivore of a mother abruptly cooed, appearing out of nowhere, as she held in front of him a pink-vomited yukata. "It goes so well with your skin tone! Aww! You would look so adorable in this, musume."

...What?

She paused for a moment as if remembering something then looked at a highly befuddled Kyoya in the eyes firmly. "You need to be on your best behavior, okay? No  _biting_  or  _hitting_  people. We're going outside the compound to visit the Inuzukas for their heiress' birthday party and-"

"No." He bluntly replied, recovering and connecting the dots after a moment. "I'm  _not_."

"No?" His mother echoed, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

" _No_." Kyoya repeated, unwavering.

Ever since he was reborn into this new life, Kyoya tolerated a lot of things.

As a carnivore who knew from experience the value of waiting and assessing a situation before making a move, Kyoya was wary and watchful from the start, even with his suspicions on Mukuro's usual shit.

He'd liked to think that he put up admirably enough with the name-change, the honorifics, the  _crowding_ , and  _everything_  that came in the territory of once-again being an infant, but this... _this_  was where he draw the line.

Kyoya had his pride.

He's not wearing that sorry excuse of a yukata.

Not a chance in hell.

"Why?" His mother put a hand on her hip and eyed him seriously.

"Because it's..."  _pink._  Kyoya faltered. He was blindsided. Unfortunately, as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't think this through. Repeating the color of the yukata with disgust wouldn't be enough of a reason, damn it.

...Kyoya blamed the offensively-colored yukata still shoved in front of his face. It's distracting.

"It's..." His mother prompted.

"It's... _dirty_. Hn."

"I just washed this." His mother replied wryly.

He struggled to find a comeback but, thankfully, the convenient scapegoat of all things that happened and would came to be, his  _father_ , chose that exact moment to come inside. For a split second, Kyoya registered the muddy and sweaty state of the man before a brilliantly devious thought flashed through his mind.

"Tou-san." He uncharacteristically yelled to the man. "Okaeri."

The man actually stumbled in surprise and, much to Kyoya's delight, crudely brushed by the yukata in his mother's arms - completely dirtying it up in the process.

"It's dirty,  _now_." Kyoya announced smugly after double-checking that  _yes_ , it's completely unpresentable now and  _yes_ , he wouldn't need to  _wear_  that pink abomination.

Watching his mother tremble in anger and irritation, Kyoya wisely walked away from the inevitable blow up as inconspicuously as he can - absently reminding himself that he needed to  _accidentally_ rip the clothing beyond recovery in case his mother got it into her head to make him wear it next time.

It's better to be safe than sorry, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

When Kyoya, in a thankfully tasteful, plain yukata, was asked to interact with small animals in a place that smelled distinctly of dogs, the first thing that flashed through his mind was how badly he wanted his tonfas right now.

His weapon - the intimidating work of art that it was - would probably make disciplining these rambunctious herd easier.

Don't get him wrong. Kyoya wouldn't hit them or anything. That particular phase in his life passed him already so as long as they wouldn't talk, touch or crowd in his personal space, he wouldn't hurt them... _much_.

...Just a  _little_ , maybe? A playful hit here and there - just enough so they would know how to keep their distance.

That's not wrong, right?

Immediately following after that thought however, was a contradiction of the first one. He realized how it's probably  _fortunate_  that he didn't have an actual weapon right now, because if Kyoya did, he probably would give in to his urges and  _hit_  someone with how fucking loud the noise was.

That wouldn't be good, since his mother would most likely be pushed to the edge of her already waning tolerance this time. He was lucky he got away with barely a preaching after the last stunt with the yukata.

...Not to mention it's way too soon after the  _biting_  ordeal.

Kyoya would prefer not to experience the masterful passive-aggressiveness his mother had displayed for days, actually. Even though it wouldn't stop him from  _playing_  with his relatives again, he wouldn't want to go under the same treatment after just recently escaping it.

It was admittedly quite...trying.

In the end, he sagely concluded that the best course of action would most likely be to blow this joint right now as soon as possible if he didn't want to incur his mother's wrath.

The sight of their grubby hands made his skin crawl and the sheer herbivorousness was getting to his nerves.

He's really quite tempted to bite them all to death - age difference be damned.

Fortunately, although it still annoyed him, his brooding and unwise train of thought was cut short when his mother nudged him to pay attention.

Shooting his mother an incensed look on principle, it took Kyoya a moment to realized that he'd been more absorbed in his mind than he thought. Apparently, he was now being introduced to another small animal, the one whose having the party actually, before his mother would mingle with the other carnivores and left him in the rabble.

"Hi-hi!, I'm Inuzuka Hana." the small animal burbled, disgustingly cheerful. "What's your name?"


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Inuzuka Hana was having a pretty good day.

It's her birthday after all, and although she overheard one of her cousins whisper that it's for poli- pali- palitica' purp'ses and ren'wing hope and stuf', she's still happy because her aunts and uncles cooked  _all_ of her favorite food!

Her birthday cake was  _really_  big!

It was awesome.

Until it wasn't.

* * *

"Hi-hi! I'm Inuzuka Hana." she chirped happily. "What's your name?"

The pretty girl with the most chocolate'y shade of brown eyes Hana had ever seen just glanced at her boredly before turning her head away. "Hn."

Hana pouted. Why was the choco-eyed girl ignoring her? Is something wrong?

Maybe she's just grumpy.

Kaa-san gets like that sometimes. Hana nodded knowingly to herself. Nothing a good slice of cake couldn't fix.

"What's your name?" Hana repeated, beaming. "Do you like cakes? My uncle Gaku made some. It's _really_ ," she stressed. "really good!"

Hana faltered when the girl didn't respond but she once again persisted. "It's not fatten'ng, if that's what you'e worri'd 'bout."

She deflated when the pretty girl just turned to walk away.

Hana just wanted the girl to be her friend.

Is there something wrong with her?

Hana looked down sadly, fidgeting with the sleeves of her yukata. Ignoring the urge to cry because she's an  _Inuzuka_  and Inuzuka's  _don't_  do that, she debated going to the others instead. Before she could do so however, Hana suddenly heard the pretty girl speak up.

"Kyo-" the girl stopped, kind of hesitant. "Shikari. Nara Shikari." The choco-eyed girl glared at nowhere in particular. "Hn."

Looking up in hope, Hana couldn't stop the giggle that escaped out of her mouth when she saw the mutinous pout on the girl's lips.

"You're just shy!" Hana declared with a look of realization on her face. "Like a small puppy, aww." She huffed earnestly. "I'll protect ya'. I'm bigger than you, you know. You're in my pack now."

With cheeks puffed up in irritation, Shikari shot her a scowl - obviously disagreeing with the comment.

"I understand, Shikari-san." Hana patted the girl's arm in what she hoped to be a comforting manner. "You don't have to say it. I'm your friend now. You know," she whispered conspiratorially, leaning in. "It's my birthday today. We have lots a' good food! I can introduce you to our really cute puppies, eat cake and play all sorts of things."

Hana slung her arms on her new friend's shoulders, ignoring the way Shikari seemed to be backing away while looking almost frantically at her own kaa-san.

As she slowly dragged a squirming Shikari in her arms, Hana noticed the worried look on Shikari's Mama's face. In an attempt to soothe the woman, she announced earnestly. "It's okay, oba-san. I'll take care of Shikari! P'omise!"

Strangely, Shikari's kaa-san didn't seem to be pacified.

* * *

It wasn't-

It wasn't awesome anymore because it became  _better_  than awesome!

She had good food, a cake, puppies and now,

Hana's playing hide and seek with her new best-friend!

(Although Hana was confused when the game started, but never mind. She's sure she'll find the wayward pup.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For International Fanworks Day 2018. Hooray! This is a bonus chapter lol.

****Hibari Kyoya's a very _private_  person.

He firmly kept his personal matters out of prying eyes and although he occasionally let some of his quirks show, it's superficial at most and barely scratched the surface of his persona.

It wouldn't be a stretch to say that his so-called famiglia would know him as nothing more than a dependable, aloof comrade with bloodthirsty tendencies.

(Except for Tsunayoshi, maybe? Or that loud herbivore - Sasagawa Ryohei. For all Tsunayoshi's occasional spurts of herbivorousness and Ryohei's special brand of bull-headedness, they were more perceptive than most.)

With this in mind, it's no wonder that no one knew the taste he cultivated for well-written erotic books. It sounded ridiculous, but it's true. He once bought the book entitled Fifty Shades of Grey on a whim, and, somehow, got peculiarly attached with the tasteful, sensual themes the book depicted.

Reading books with the same genre became his favorite way to unwind, especially after a long day of managing the Foundation.

After acclimating himself enough in this new world, Kyoya was looking forward to adopting the hobby again.

When he's old enough, probably.

And definitely not in his new mother's vicinity.

* * *

"I'm telling you. I'm not doing anything wrong." Kakashi protested valiantly, waving his Icha-Icha in front of Shikari while dodging a particularly vicious swipe from the tonfa-wielding girl. "I'm just enjoying this prime piece of literature like a normal person." He winced when Shikari's kick connected with his knee. "That's just mean. I'm not even bothering anyone!"

"You're reading a dirty b-grade ero-book in full view of everyone." Shikari wryly explained. "You're disturbing the peace and you're setting a bad example."

"I would never do that!" Kakashi gasped, shaking his head mockingly. "And b-grade?! Shame on you, Shikari-chan!"

"This" He held up his Icha-Icha for emphasis. "is an eloquently constructed piece of art. From drama and action to humour and erotica, this book has it all. It's the ultimate reading material for young and old. A truly magnificent work made by none other than the Toad sannin, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi leaned in a conspiratorial manner, ducking under Shikari's chakra-enhanced kick. "Recommended by the previous Hokage too."

"Uh-huh." Shikari deadpanned. Incapacitating Kakashi successfully for a moment by covertly using her clan's shadow technique, she delayed Kakashi's dodge and managed to land consecutive hits on his stomach - making him fall down on the ground with a thud. "Read at your own discretion then."

Kakashi could only groan in pain - not exaggerated, mind you, since the girl's practically a monster with her tonfas - and incredulousness when Shikari added. "I'll borrow that book later. Hn. Don't forget."

It took a moment before the statement sunk in, but when it did, his expression twisted in horror.

Kami, he corrupted the Nara heiress.

Everyone's going to kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

**10.**

Surveying the surroundings with the air of an  _almost_  desperate man, Kyoya hid a sigh of relief when he realized that, finally, he lost the persistent animal who, for the life of him, couldn't get the hint.

Kyoya tried to put off the oddly persistent girl -  _Inuzuka Hana_  with his behavior as much as he could without resorting to violence, but unfortunately, the small animal was earnestly pertinacious.

The girl seems to instinctively know where he is and what he would do that it took almost an hour before he shook off her trail. Apparently, the small animal got it into her head that he -  _Hibari Kyoya_ , all-around  _carnivore_  extraordinaire - was shy and in need of caring.

How she arrived in that conclusion was beyond him, but Kyoya will surely bite that girl to death when...she's older.

Curse his weakness for adorable small animals!

(...and his carnivorous mother who, along with the equally fierce head of this clan, would surely punish him if he went out of line in this foreign territory!)

The only consolation was that the girl, at least, didn't have a boxing club like that loud-herbivore -  _Sasagawa Ryohei_  - who similarly attached himself to Kyoya like a barnacle in the past. That yellow-herbivore eventually grew on him after a lot of exposure, but he had Kusakabe to filter most of Ryohei's visits before.

Without his minion, Kyoya feared that it's only a matter of time before he snapped.

Yawning absentmindedly, Kyoya climbed in one of the trees in the backyard to nap on one of its branches. Although he hated to admit it, hiding from the small animal was a strain on his three-year-old body and he's in no mood to look for a better spot.

The last thing on his mind before he went into oblivion was how he wished for a new Kusakabe in Konoha.

He's quite sure that with the man's efficiency, Kusakabe could deflect  _even_  his mother's fussing.

* * *

Toddling smoothly towards one of the trees in the Inuzukas backyard with a book safely ensconced his right hand, Uchiha Itachi sighed in relief as the sounds from the birthday party get fainter and fainter.

It was difficult to hide the book he pilfered from one of their bookshelves in his yukata but after appropriately deducing that he wouldn't probably enjoy the party, he decided it was worth it.

(Even if he suspected that his kaa-san most likely wasn't fooled and only let him keep the book because she thinks its adorable. Perks of being a toddler, he guessed. Itachi just hoped she wouldn't say something to Tou-san.

He didn't really like disappointing the man.)

Making himself comfortable in a tree that provided a quite pleasant shade, Itachi sighed and tried to lose himself in the literary work he brought. It was interesting - about a ninja named Naruto who persevered to be a hero. However, it wasn't enough to hold his attention when, after a while, his mind kept going back to brooding about life in general and how...

...How he wished he could have a friend.

Even just  _one_  would be enough! He's not greedy!

Unfortunately, because of who he was, it was not to be.

It made Itachi sad sometimes. He couldn't connect with other children his age since he didn't share the same interests and those older who did, have an issue with his age. The kids in the clan deferred to him too much due to his status as heir, and made him uncomfortable and discomfited more than anything.

He didn't fit. Itachi tried already and he really  _didn't_.

Curling in on himself, Itachi was prepared for another round of brooding when he was abruptly startled out of his stupor by a remarkably loud high-pitched voice. "Shikari-san! Shikari-san! Where are you?"

"Shikari-saaaan~" The voice - which appeared to belong the birthday girl, Hana, after a quick observation from Itachi behind his tree - sing-song again. "Woo-hoo. No need to be shy! Come on, we have to cut the cake. It's really yummy and good."

Glancing around warily when he felt the tree he leaned on tense as if reacting to the call, Itachi let out a yelp when he realized there's a girl about his age sitting on a branch looking at him with the same amount of caution. They stared at each other for what felt like several weighted minutes, before they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Itachi barely had any time to stop the girl from what seems like jumping off to another tree to avoid the Inuzuka heir before he took a deep breath and stood in front of Hana-san to get her attention determinedly.

"Ano. Inuzuka-san, Shikari-san's not here." He piped up mildly, pointing to a random direction. "I think I saw her run in that direction earlier though."

Hana glanced at him suspiciously before muttering grudgingly, "Thanks."

Itachi let out a sigh of relief when the Inuzuka heir was out of sight before yelping again when the girl from the tree jumped down beside him.

The girl focused on him intently before patting his head. "Nara Shikari, small animal."

Small animal? Itachi frowned. "Uh. My name's Uchiha Itachi, Nara-san."

The girl smiled contentedly before walking away. "Small animal. You're my pet now."

Itachi faltered. What?

When he didn't react the girl, Nara-san, looked at him exasperatedly before dragging him away. "Come on. Follow me. The persistent one said there's cake."

Itachi hesitantly followed, unsure if this is what it means to have a friend.

(Fully unaware at the moment, that this -  _this_  was when the chaos started.

Itachi didn't regret a single thing though and, honestly, wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world.)


	12. Chapter 12

**11.**

"I want to patrol with the small animal today." Kyoya announced haughtily during breakfast, faintly sniffing in disdain at the thought of needing permission but seeing the wisdom of the action. "Hn."

"Small animal?" His father echoed bemusedly.

He nodded, taking a bite of his eggs daintily. "He's my pet."

The man raised his brows, looking at his mother in question. "Shikari has a pet? When did she get one?"

The woman wiped her hands on her apron before explaining impassively. "The Uchiha heir."

"That's a person, dear." His father replied dryly.

"They met at the party yesterday and Shikari got...attached."

There was silence for a moment. Cleaning up the contents of his plate dutifully, Kyoya was about to stand up and leave when his father asked in a strangled voice. "How did Fugaku react?"

His mother's her pursed lips. "He wasn't there."

"...Troublesome." His father sighed.

Before Kyoya could react, he was suddenly picked up on his collar by the bald man. He promptly bristled at the action and glared at his father in warning.

Does the omnivore want to get bitten to death? 

If he does, Kyoya would be happy to comply.

"Shikari-chan. How do you feel about ninja training instead?"

" _Ninja_  training?" Kyoya repeated curiously, his ire reaching manageable levels when the statement finally sunk in. 

"Ninja training." His father affirmed resignedly.

* * *

Shooting his pineapple-haired relatives a deeply unimpressed look, Kyoya scowled. "I did that already."

"You need to cultivate your muscle memory, Shikari-hime." One herbivore chided patiently, crossing his arms in an attempt to look more authoritative. "Falling properly needs to be second nature."

"Didn't you hear me, herbivore?" Kyoya bit out derisively. "I did that  _already_. Don't you have anything else to teach?"

The herbivore eyebrows twitched in irritation when the others laughed in his expense. "Shikaku-sama said-"

Kyoya closed his eyes, tuning out the unnecessarily grating voice. Taking deep breaths to hold on to his cool, it took mere seconds before he gave up - partly due to his physical body's innate impulsiveness, but mostly due to the sheer irritation he felt for his "father" for foisting him on these herbivores.

Really. He expected more of the man.

Adopting his favored stance, Kyoya interrupted the mindless babbling softly. "For wasting my time, I'll bite you all to death."

The pained yelps of the young genin were music to Kyoya's ears.

* * *

"Oi. What happened to you lot?" Nara Ensui shouted to his cousins amusedly, looking at the sight of bruised genin circled around something. "Did Tora wandered here or-"

He deadpanned. "Why are you surrounding our three-year-old heiress like that?"

Sporting a split lip, his nephew, Kasuga, glanced at him anxiously. "Not now, uncle."

"What?"

" _Go_!" His nephew shouted and, at once, shadows crawled towards the girl as the genin tried their hardest to restrain her.

Ensui took the time to appreciate how the toddler agilely avoided the approaching the black tendrils with sheer skill and calculation. It was a very impressive display. The heiress was actually close to breaking out when she doggedly closed in on one who seemed to be faltering - the weak link so to speak - from the ridiculously unnerving aura the girl emitted. Taking pity on the poor boy who looked like he wanted to run and pee in his pants, Ensui decided to help them out and executed a more complex technique - making sure to avoid hurting the heiress in the process.

" _Kasuga_." He drawled wryly. "Ganging up on three-year-olds' your hobby now?"

His nephew shot him an indignant look. "She bit us to death!"

" _Right_." He replied sardonically. "A three-year-old did that to all of you."

All of the genin went bright red until one of them, Maen if he remembered it right, muttered. "You weren't here earlier. We tried to incapacitate her without hurting her too much but she's... _strong_. Shikari-hime can break out in  _our_  shadow bind technique so we thought if we did it all at once she can be stopped."

Ensui looked at them dubiously before moving forward and cradling the wee heiress in his arms, ignoring the admittedly hard punches he received for his effort. "Train more, you lazy brats. All of you probably should thank your lucky stars that I'm the one who caught you and not our clan head. Really, all of you should have known better. You're supposed to be training her, right?"

Shaking his head exasperatedly when all of them ducked their heads, he turned to the toddler and asked. "Well. You want to move on to throwing kunai and shuriken then, Shikari-san?"

The toddler stopped in her assault, before nodding slowly. "Hn. Maybe next time." She yawned widely before leaning on his chest and napping - exhausted, apparently, from the exercise.


	13. Chapter 13

**12.**

Uchiha Itachi was looking forward to a quiet day of reading books and learning kanji.

After all, when he woke up, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping happily, and his parents were doing their usual comforting morning routine.

In his opinion, there's absolutely  _no_  clue or whatsoever that his supposedly calm day would go down to...whatever this was.

At least the sweets he got out of all of this were worth it.

* * *

"Small animal." A high-pitched voice called out to him covertly from the bushes, startling Itachi from his comfortable position on one of the trees behind their house.

Scrambling around a bit to regain his composure, Itachi couldn't help but pout when he hesitantly turned to the caller. "It's Itachi, Shikari-san."

The brown-eyed girl just smirked, lips quirking in amusement, before demanding imperiously. "Come with me."

Surprised at the abrupt order, it took all of Itachi's courage and restraint to stop himself from going with the flow and protest at the request. The Nara was already moving forward - obviously expecting Itachi to follow. However, even though it made his chest hurt to let Shikari-san down, he had his concerns.

"Shikari-san." Itachi called out sheepishly.

When he's sure he got Shikari's attention, Itachi looked down and fidgeted with his sleeves - not wanting to see the reaction of his friend when he explained his plight. "Kaa-san would get worried." He shifted on his feet nervously. "I don't want to get in trouble."

Fighting the urge to cringe, Itachi braced himself for the possible rejection so it wouldn't hurt as much if his first friend left him just like those village kids did. Although he wanted Shikari-san to like him, Itachi couldn't bear the thought of his mother's disappointed face or his father's forbidding  _frown_  if they discovered that he wasn't acting as someone befitting his title.

He's the Uchiha heir, after all. He  _needed_  to set a good example.

Hearing the distinct rustle of bushes, Itachi was about to deflate sadly - thinking the worst, when he suddenly felt a hand on his head.

"Don't worry, small animal." Shikari mumbled, patting his hair gently. "I'll take care of everything. Besides, I got permission from kaa-san earlier. Here." She pushed a bento that he didn't notice were in her hands earlier. "Eat. Kaa-san prepared it this morning."

Head snapping up in surprise, Itachi could feel his cheeks burn in a mixture of gratitude and happiness.

It's...it's nice to be accepted like this.

"Arigatou."

As Itachi opened the container he was given gingerly, he absentmindedly followed the Nara's footsteps - looking at the rounded dumpling-like treats dubiously. Experimentally nibbling on one, Itachi couldn't help perk up at the taste. "This is delicious." He praised softly. "Your kaa-san's a really good cook."

He barely finished swallowing his third piece of the treat when he asked. "What is this food called Shikari-san?"

"Dango."

Itachi hummed, satisfied at the answer. It sounded just as tasty as it looked. He wondered if he could ask his mother to make some.

Turning towards his companion to inquire if there was a specific recipe or ingredient used to make it this yummy, Itachi did a double take when he noticed a stick that seemingly appeared out of nowhere in the brown-eyed girl's hands.

Itachi wondered if they were going to play ninja.

He secretly hoped they wouldn't because the stick looked kind of dangerous.

It would probably hurt if he was hit since he's not very big.

"What is that stick for Shikari-san?" Itachi questioned hesitantly.

Shikari bared her teeth in a semblance of a smile. "For biting people to death."

He sighed in relief, then tilted his head confusedly. "Isn't that bad? Wouldn't our teeth fall out from biting hard muscles and bones?"

"That's why we'll use this." She waved the stick in front of him as if in explanation. Glancing at him fondly, Shikari continued. "It's to keep the peace and herd the herbivores to their proper place."

"Herbivores?"

"Carnivores and baby omnivores like you should learn how to discipline unruly herds." Shikari lectured seriously. "Herbivores are unruly, undisciplined people who disrupt the peace of the village."

It took Itachi a moment to comprehend what his friend just said and translate the words into simpler terms, but when he finally did, he nodded somberly. "Aah. Just like tou-san's job."

Smiling grimly, Itachi straightened his posture and looked Shikari in the eye. "I'll help."

The Nara smirked sharply and seemed to purr in satisfaction. "Good."


	14. Chapter 14

**13.**

After escorting his pet back home, Kyoya couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction.

His day was good -  _great_  even, with a baby omnivore taught the ropes of keeping the peace and a village introduced to his special brand of discipline.

Kyoya hoped he could do more of this next time.

"Tadaima." He called out perfunctorily as he went inside his house.

"Okaeri, Shikari." Kyoya's mother greeted, coming out of the kitchen. Wiping her hands on her apron, she moved towards him worriedly. "Did you have fun today?" She gestured for Kyoya to hold his arms up.

Normally, Kyoya would get annoyed at the crowding, but he was in a good mood and graciously allowed the fussing to commence with no protest. "I did. Can I do this tomorrow too?"

His kaa-san smiled and wiped the sweat down his back. "As long as you don't call Itachi-kun your pet and Mikoto-san allowed it, then you can."

Kyoya smiled as innocently as he could. "Of course."

His mother dressed him, before sighing then commenting bemusedly. "It's nice that you're having fun like this instead of beating up your cousins." She glanced at him inquisitively. "What did the two of you even do?"

He hummed noncommittally. "This and that."

* * *

"This" Kyoya hit one of the fallen herbivores on the ground lightly. "is how you shouldn't handle an unruly herbivore, small animal." He prodded the poor hedgehog-haired boy with his foot. "Since he's unconscious, he couldn't do what he's supposed to be doing."

" _This_ , on the other hand," Kyoya hefted another groaning herbivore on his collar, the one with the ridiculous bangs, to a stand. "was bitten enough to hurt but could be given back to the proper authorities and dealt with."

He looked at Itachi expectantly. "Do you understand?"

Itachi nodded slowly, side-eyeing the stupefied chuunin teacher at the side who was chasing the two academy students a while ago. "Hai."

* * *

" _Perverts_ " Kyoya curled his lips into a sneer as he pointed his stick towards a white-haired man perched on a tree. The man seemed to be peeking inside the women's side of the bath-house while giggling in an unnerving manner. "like this person disturb the peace."

"What are perverts, Shikari-san?" Itachi asked innocently.

Kyoya stopped and grimaced. "Hn. Maybe when you're older." He took a moment to compose his face before glancing at Itachi in a stern manner. "For now, perverts are people who took great pleasure in peeking at the bodies of naked people without their consent. Remember to never be one, small animal. People who are one, are pathetic, needy creatures."

Ignoring the odd squawk he heard from above, Kyoya continued. "Since we're not very big at the moment, what do you think we should do to discipline him?"

"Throw the stick up at him till he falls?" Itachi offered.

Kyoya shook his head. "It wouldn't work since this pervert is a ninja. A more effective idea would be like this..." He moved closer and whispered to the small animal's ear.

Itachi looked constipated at the thought of drawing so much attention to himself, but he ultimately still relented in the end. "It's for the greater good." Kyoya heard the small animal whisper to himself valiantly.

A deep breath was heard and then,

"There's a pervert in the tree!" Itachi shouted loudly, his cheeks burning a harsh red. "Pervert! Pervert! He's peeking in the bath-house!"

There was a tense silence, before all hell broke loose.

Kyoya puffed up in satisfaction when the wall from the bath-house actually burst from the sheer number of scorned women who was intent on pounding the perverted man to the ground. There were plenty of people from the road too who heard the small animal's call and answered it vigorously.

"Ka...shi. Help meeee." The white-haired man called out desperately to a masked boy with similar colored hair passing by.

Kyoya readied himself to interfere just in case, but it wasn't needed. The boy just looked at the perverted man like he was a vaguely disgusting specimen stuck on his shoe and replied blandly. "I have a mission to lead today, Jiraiya-sama."

How cold. The boy walked away without a second glance, uncaring of the screams of the older man.

Kyoya was kind of impressed since they seemed to be related too.

Shaking Kyoya from his stupor, Itachi pointed to the thoroughly beaten pervert groaning on the dirt.

Both glanced at each other before nodding determinedly.

When his pet picked up a stick of his own and proceeded to participate in the disciplining as well, Kyoya couldn't help the proud smile that broke out of his face.

The small omnivore was learning great.

* * *

This state of affairs continued, interspersed with minutes of napping on the side when they stumbled upon great clearings.

Kyoya couldn't be more pleased.


	15. Chapter 15

**14.**

Kyoya woke up to being shaken by a very enthusiastic Hana.

He wasn't very amused.

Shooting the mischievous girl a resentful glance, Kyoya yawned and wondered if he could get away with napping again.

Glancing at the hyper small animal who had been barely stopping herself from bouncing all over the place, probably not.

Kyoya wouldn't even  _try_.

Tuning out the babbling of the small animal - which were mostly revolving around her complaints regarding Uchiha Itachi and her insistence of being Kyoya's bestest friend ever -, Kyoya sighed and trudged down the stairs balefully. He wondered if he could convince his mother to arrange a meeting with his pet. As much as Inuzuka Hana was adorable, she was just as overbearing as Sasagawa Ryohei in the past.

It's not like Kyoya could just  _hit_  her when he's annoyed like he used to do with Sasagawa.

A pat from Hana almost made him bare his teeth, and if he wasn't more preoccupied with the next words in the small animal's mouth, he would have literally snarled in aggression.

...Kyoya didn't really like his sleep being interrupted. It always made him more irritable than usual.

"We have a playdate today, Shikari-chan. Kaa-san asked your mother this morning and she agreed." Hana smiled brightly. "We're going to have so much fun because-"

"No." He interrupted firmly. "I'm not going."

The small animal deflated and looked at him woefully. "Why not?"

Kyoya was about to support his rejection with a million and one excuses he reserved exclusively for Sasagawa since the context was vaguely the same and could possibly work just as well, but he closed his mouth with a snap when Hana casually rebutted with,

"But...but..don't you want to see my puppies? I just got them the other day and they're really cute."

_Puppies?_

Maybe Kyoya was being too hasty in his rejection. The whining of Hana was getting irritating and it's not like his patrols couldn't be scheduled for next time.

"I'll go." He interrupted, feeling his cheeks irrationally turn a faint pink.

Hana ducked her head, making Kyoya stop in his tracks, before squealing and hugging him tightly. "You're so cute! Aww!"

No one could really blame him when he finally caved in to his urges and hit the small animal in the head.

Kyoya didn't know if he should be glad or not when the small animal didn't cry as he expected her to and just laughed at him loudly instead.

* * *

"This is the Haimaru brothers, Shikari-chan." Hana whispered excitedly, proudly gesturing to the three baby huskies napping in their mother's arms. They're both in the Inuzuka dog shelter with tens if not hundreds of dogs and puppies sleeping or playing excitedly. Kyoya was very satisfied. "They're my ninken and they're going to be my partners once they're big enough."

Kyoya tilted his head curiously. "Ninken?"

"Ninja dogs." Hana replied softly, pride in her features. "Kaa-san said the dogs in our clan are really intelligent and would eventually grow fearsome enough to have our back and be our comrades in the future. Some could even talk too!"

He hummed consideringly, looking over the canines in a new light. This world was definitely interesting with chakra affecting even the animals in the land. The deer in the Nara clan grounds was noticeably smarter than the average ones but not to the point where they could talk.

Kyoya shrugged. More carnivores to fight and test himself with then.

As Hana fussed with the other dogs, Kyoya entertained himself with visions of fighting stronger opponents when he's older - leaning against the wall with a dog on his side contentedly. The small animal's mother had warned him before letting him inside the shelter that the dogs wouldn't be really comfortable with someone not from the clan. The big ones were okay to approach since they gotten used to doing so, but the pups operated on instinct. He wouldn't be able to play with them because they would be too wary to do so.

Kyoya didn't really mind because he understood space and crowding was something he detested himself.

A small bark suddenly interrupted his train of thought. Thinking it was from elsewhere, he glanced around him when he finally noticed a small weight on his lap.

Kyoya couldn't help but smile faintly at the shiba inu - one who was exceptionally small even for his breed - trying to get his attention. The pup rubbed its head on him affectionately and Kyoya, without another word, spent the whole time there patting the small dog's head - listening to Hana's hushed chatter with no protest.

Seemed like this inu was an exception to the rule then.

Kyoya wondered if he could keep it.

* * *

When Inuzuka Tsume fetched her daughter and the Nara heiress, she didn't expect the sight she was welcomed with.

The small, frail pup who had been insistent on rebelling and antagonistic with most of the clan was cuddling with her daughter's friend. Imprinted on her too if the chakra of the dog was an indication.

What a surprise. It was rare that their ninken pups - especially one with this breed - would approach outsiders. The fact that the usually irritable dog got attached to the girl quickly was unprecedented.

Nara Shikari, huh.

Looked like someone to watch out for.


	16. Chapter 16

**15.**

As Shikaku made his way to the Hokage building, he was preoccupied with thoughts regarding the current state of the war. About how it would be wise to make use of the advantage Konoha got from the Kannabi Bridge mission.

That particular assignment wasn't met without casualties but it did the trick. The tide was currently in Konoha's favor, but it would take a lot of careful planning to end the fighting once and for all.

Not that it lightened his work load, since there was Hatake's Sharingan and the Uchihas whining to think off, the amount of shinobi in his clan to be deployed, the breach in the village's defenses the other day which rendered casualties of its own before they were handled by several chuunin and-

His train of thought suddenly came into a halt when he noted the proud form of the Uchiha clan head, Uchiha Fugaku, uncharacteristically - as much as an Uchiha could anyway - dragging his feet to the door of the Hokage building.

What was he doing there?

Shikaku frowned. As far as he knew the man was supposed to be bogged down by concerns regarding the gaps in the villages defense in response to the incident the other day. After all, it was one of the duties of the Military Police Force, the organization Fugaku as the Uchiha clan head, handled. Not to mention there's the surprising influx of complaints and whining from troublesome high-ranking civilians Shikaku heard about to think of.

What was this about?

Shikaku's frown deepened when, after reaching his office, he could see Fugaku standing in front of it. Although the fellow clan head's face was set on its usual forbidding manner, he was familiar with the man to sense that he was uncomfortable for some reason. Fugaku was just a little too stiff, a little too twitchy than normal. It was enough to pique Shikaku's curiosity.

Deciding to greet the man for courtesy's sake, Shikaku hastened his pace and purposely made his steps heavy.

"Fugaku-san. Fancy seeing you here." Shikaku commented casually. "Another mission from the Hokage?"

"Shikaku-san." Fugaku nodded and began in a no-nonsense tone. "I want to talk to you."

"Oh." He replied blandly. "What is it about?"

The Uchiha clan head grimaced before continuing hesitantly. "It's about Nara Shikari."

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku didn't want to do this.

Fugaku was a busy man. He had many things that needed his attention for kami's sake, but, unfortunately, he was stuck to speaking with the Nara clan head due to some stuck-up civilian kicking up a fuss. The civilian was apparently connected to the Daimyo for some reason or the other and well, the man wanted to imprison the people responsible for the injuries he got.

Even if said people responsible for his injuries were  _kids_. Not even ones from the academy. Nope.  _Toddlers_. Two of them, in fact, with one being his son, Itachi, and the other being Shikaku's daughter, Nara Shikari.

Seriously.

Fugaku was taken aback at first too and if numerous witnesses didn't swore up and down that what they were saying was true, he would have chalked it down as drunken hallucinations. Or a conspiracy of some sort. It was true though, no matter how utterly ridiculous it sounded when put into words.

...Until now, he still couldn't quite believe it.

Since Fugaku couldn't afford to offend the highest ruling body of the Land of Fire especially with the current war to think of or imprison three-year-olds for something so trivial, he needed to reach a compromise. Fast.

"Can you please repeat that again?" Shikaku smiled, deceptively calm. "Did I hear that right? Did you just say that my daughter was single-handedly the reason for all the ruckus with the civilians lately? And offended the Daimyo's favored second-removed cousin? My daughter, who mind you, was only three. years. old."

Fugaku nodded, oddly sympathizing with the man despite of himself. "She recruited the help of Itachi too." He frowned. "I just found out earlier and ah. I couldn't get a hold of them now to get their side of the story."

Shikaku groaned. "Troublesome. Please tell me your kidding."

Fugaku shook his head.

"Yoshino didn't say anything about this." Shikaku muttered. The normally laid-back man looked like he would tear of his hair if he had any left. "Why didn't I know anything about this? Yoshino said she just had a playdate. I knew I should have checked first when there were no casualties." Casualties? That sounded foreboding. Fugaku wondered if the girl was really three years old. Or a Nara. "That troublesome girl." The Nara clan head sighed in exasperation. "I apologize on her behalf, Fugaku-san. I-"

Fugaku coughed awkwardly. "That wouldn't be necessary, Shikaku-san. Without your girl's antics, I discovered that Itachi would have been kidnapped during the breach the other day. Mikoto and I were quite grateful with the intervention." That was an understatement. His wife was practically set on  _betrothing_  the two just for that alone. "I just wish for your help regarding the issue. The civilian was insistent in punishing the two and well."

Shikaku nodded. "I'll do all I can to help."

A loud alarm specifically used for announcing a breach of defense suddenly blared, calling for all available jounin to aid. Fugaku tensed and ran along with Shikaku outside.

Catching up to one of his men, Fugaku asked sharply. "What's the situation?"

"Kiri-nin broke into the village and kidnapped a chuunin. Jounin Hatake managed to sent a shadow clone as warning - something about a faulty seal and tailed beast nearing the village."

Shit.


	17. Chapter 17

**16.**

Kyoya smiled in satisfaction when he - along with the two small animals he took under his wing - managed to escape the babysitters their respective mothers saddled them with.

He still got it.

Although Kyoya would have preferred leaving Hana to those herbivores tender mercies, the girl clung to him like a barnacle. He strongly suspected that the whining he would have to put up with if he departed without the persistent small animal would be more trouble than it's worth, and Kyoya's... _indulgent_  enough to let the girl come with him since his adorable pet - Itachi - would be there to act as a barrier.

(...Besides, he got his shiba inu -  _Hinu_  - because of her. No one said Kyoya didn't pay his dues and he didn't really like owing anyone anything.)

Kyoya needed more recruits anyway and Hana did seem to have the promise - the  _potential_  to be a ferocious carnivore in her own right someday. Just look at the small animal's mother. Even Kyoya wasn't immune to the feral glint on the mother's wild visage.

Someone like that as his minion would be good for the long run. After all, Kyoya would need all the help he could get. Especially when he would be dealing with a village full of shinobi -  _carnivores_  that could do incredible,  _incredible_  things.

He couldn't wait to get older to know more about this  _chakra_  and test himself against them.

"Where are we going, Shikari-chan?" Hana started cheerfully, lounging her arms in his shoulders and ignoring the smack that she received for the action.

When Kyoya only grunted grumpily in reply, Itachi answered for him cautiously. "We're patrolling the village, Inuzuka-san. Uh. Shikari-san liked to discipline people so they wouldn't disturb the peace." He puffed up considerably. "We're helping the Military Police and Shikari-san's probably showing you the ropes on how to do it."

Hana frowned at him for a moment before turning to Kyoya brightly. "Is that why you have a stick in your hand?"

Kyoya nodded grudgingly before shrugging off the arm in his shoulders. The yammering that came out of it almost made him regret the action.

 _Almost_ that was, because crowding - even from cute, chubby brown-haired small animals - wasn't something to be tolerated.

Hana might get used to it and that absolutely  _would not do_.

Kyoya learned his lesson from Sasagawa Ryohei, thank you very much. He got tired of beating the loud-herbivore at some point during his years in high school and decades after, Kyoya still couldn't get rid of the man or his incessant need to bond and  _touch_.

Ugh.

The girl seemed to be going down the same path and  _damn it_  if Kyoya was going down without a fight.

"Shikari." Hana pouted sulkily as they neared a forest with big trees. "Don't be like that."

He didn't even bother reacting to that and dismissed the small animal's pouting in favor of watching their surroundings. A girl with purple marks running down her cheeks was nearby, gathering several herbs. A nondescript man from afar could also be seen - ambling towards the girl purposefully for some reason.

It was a seemingly peaceful and ordinary scene.

Hm.

* * *

Itachi could only look on, horrified, at the turn of events.

He knew he should have looked after Shikari-san better! Those poor  _babysitters_. Kaa-san would get furious with him! And  _now-_

"That man didn't do anything, Shikari-san." Itachi pleaded, trying to be the voice of reason as his first friend sneakily stalked towards the dark-haired man approaching a vaguely familiar girl. "He didn't need to be bitten to death."

When Shikari ignored him, he looked at Hana - who was looking befuddled from all of it - beseechingly. "Hana-san, don't you thin-"

Itachi never did knew what the Inuzuka heiress' reply would be when he heard the man growl and saw how Shikari's small body literally flew from the kick he sent.

He almost bit off his tongue to muffle down the scream that wanted to escape from his lips at the sight. Knowing instinctively that they would be next if the man would know of their presence, Itachi immediately clamped his hand down on Hana-san's mouth and grasped her arms tightly.

Sweat dropped down on Itachi's cheek at the precarious position they were in and it took every bit of self-control his young self had not to breath too loudly. Itachi's eyes were starting to burn and blur with tears, however, although he ached to brush them away, he couldn't.

The man was distracted - almost frantic. Itachi knew that it was the only reason they were still unnoticed. He couldn't take the chance. A rustle might alert the man to their presence.

An ugly look appeared on the man's now bruised face and after sparing his surroundings a glance, he ran towards his original target quickly. His form blurred and, in a distant part of Itachi's mind as he tried his best to hold the now resisting Hana back, he saw how the older girl - a  _kunoichi_ , his mind registered - tried to resist. Unfortunately, the man outclassed the girl by miles and, before any of them could blink, disappeared with the girl's unconscious form on his arms.

A second pass before Itachi's grip started to falter and Hana pushed him down to get to Shikari immediately.

"Shikari-chan!" Hana shouted frantically. As she knelt down, her hands flying around wildly at the sight of their friend's state, she looked at Itachi - who followed after her - in anger. "Why? Why did you do that, Uchiha? Shikari-"

"It was the best option to take, Hana-san." Itachi tried to say calmly. "I-"

"We could have done something. We could have- we  _could have_ -" Hana faltered. She rubbed her eyes as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Could have what?" Itachi replied, his voice breaking. "We- we couldn't have done anything."

For a minute, sniffles and sobs could only be heard from the two children. They were too young to handle any of this. This shouldn't have happened.

They were inside the village.

It was supposed to be safe.

Itachi closed his eyes tightly. They had no choice.

"Hana-san." Itachi started determinedly. "We need to get help. Hana-san, since you're probably the fastest out of all of us, you'll be the best for the job. I-" He looked at Shikari intently. "I'll watch over her and hide us nearby in case the man came back."

Hana opened her mouth as if to protest before closing it down. She nodded.

"Okay." She said shakily. "Okay." Hana stood up and glanced at him seriously. "Take care of her."

"I will." Itachi called out as the Inuzuka heiress ran as fast as her short legs could take her.

He looked down at Shikari's vulnerable form. Itachi's fingers were trembling as he tried to brush the hair out of her face.

"I will." Itachi repeated - wishing desperately that by saying it again, the statement would come true.

* * *

Hana let out a whimper as she bumped into a rock-like form and fell down on her bottom. Looking up frantically, she let out a sigh of relief at the sight of hitai-ate on the boy's forehead. It held up his wild silver hair.

"Shinobi-san." Hana cried out in relief as she stood up from her fall - wincing at the sharp pain from her ankle. " _Please_. I need your help. Myfriendwasinjuredbyanenemyshinobi and a prettygirlwithpurplemarkingswaskidnapped-" She sobbed. " _Weneedyourhelpplease_."

"Take a deep breath and say all of that again." The shinobi replied gruffly. He lifted his hands as if to comfort her before falling down to his side.

Hana looked at the masked boy in frustration. She took a deep breath before repeating her plea. "My friend was injured and a pretty girl with purple marks on her cheeks was kidnapped by an enemy shinobi."

The shinobi's one visible eye widened in alarm. "Rin." He whispered. The masked boy's hands curled into fists. "Where did it happen?" He asked sharply.

Hana opened her mouth to reply but before she could do so, the shinobi turned and run - following the tracks she made.

" _No!_  Please." She shouted desperately at the sight his rapidly disappearing back. Hana didn't have the energy to go further. She wanted to go home but Shikari-  _Shikari needed help_. Hana needed to make him  _understand_. "You need to ask for help. My friend need it. You- you  _can't_  just go after- after  _Rin_  without helping Shikari first."

The masked boy stopped before looking at her silently. After a blink, a clone was suddenly in front of her and without another word, lifted her up in its arms.

"What are you doing? Listen to me! What about-" Hana snapped angrily.

"We're going to look for help." The masked boy said blankly. He sighed. "Come on."


	18. Chapter 18

**17.**

Kyoya woke to the sound of a door opening with a creak.

He felt like  _shit_.

Scrambling to sit up in the bed he was put in, Kyoya winced at the pounding headache he got for his effort and squinted at the sight of his mother's worry and his father's utterly blank face.

Fuck.

He knew shouldn't have played with his prey.

"Shikari-chan." His mother started reproachfully, eyes tightening as she observed his form. She approached him slowly - as if afraid he would turn away - before taking him carefully between her arms. "I'm glad you're okay." She said fiercely before holding him tighter.

Kyoya grimaced, letting the show of affection commence with no protest before sneaking a glance at the mostly quiet omnivore in front of him. The man's usual languid look was gone - replaced with, after a moment's observation, a hardness that Kyoya couldn't pinpoint.

"Shikari" His father frowned, looking at him intently. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"Shikaku" His mother scowled. "Our daughter-"

"I knew you were intelligent. Talented." His father continued, ignoring his mother's protest. "Far beyond your age and even in our clan, you're an anomaly. However, what in the world was in your head when you left behind the genin that was supposed to be watching over you?" He raised his voice slightly. "What in the world was running through your head as you challenge a ninja  _willy-nilly-_ "

Kyoya scowled.

At the risk of sounding like his father but going with it anyway because it just fits the situation,  _this_  was such a  _drag_.

It wasn't like Kyoya actually  _knew_  the man he fought was a  _carnivore_. His past notwithstanding, he's only  _three_.

Kyoya had better sense than that.

Usually.

(Kyoya ignored the numerous stunts he pulled inside the Nara compound. As far as he was concerned, those didn't count. Those pineapples needed the workout anyway.)

The man was suspicious and rubbed him the wrong way. If Kyoya's plan of action on dealing with his hunch consisted of letting the man land some blows on him so he could speed up the ninja training to a more acceptable level, he just saw an opportunity and took advantage of it.

Killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.

It wasn't like he actually planned to  _lose._

"-and are you even listening to me?" Shikaku grimaced when Kyoya just looked at him blankly. "Of course you're not, you troublesome girl." He pinched the bridge of his nose in dismay. "And that's not even considering the mess with the civilians-"

"Civilians?" His mother interrupted baffledly. "What are you talking about Shikaku?"

His father opened his mouth to reply when a knock was heard and an unfamiliar man - one with startling blue eyes and blond-hair - walked in hesitantly.

"Shikaku, Yoshino - sorry for the intrusion." The man smiled sheepishly. "I was visiting Rin, you see, and, since I'm here already, I wanted to drop by to check if your daughter was alright."

"Troublesome." Shikaku grunted as Yoshino swatted him in the arm in scolding. "It's okay, Minato. Shikari's awake."

"That's a relief." Minato grinned as he moved closer to Kyoya's bed. "Rin was quite worried."

"Are your students alright then?" Shikaku asked seriously.

"They're healing but-" Minato sighed. "With Obito's situation-" He paused before shaking his head. "It's complicated."

Shikaku nodded in understanding.

Minato smiled wearily down at Kyoya. "You were really brave though, Shikari-chan. The brown-haired nee-san you saved the other day was really grateful for your intervention." He patted Kyoya's head fondly. "Thank you."

Kyoya pulled a face. "Stop crowding, herbivore."

"Shikari." His mother scolded.

"No. It's okay, Yoshino-san." Minato furrowed his brows as his hand fell down to the side. "I eat meat though." He cocked his head in confusion. "Shikaku-"

"Don't ask." His father grunted. "We don't know where she got that from either."

A sharp rap from the door was once again heard and once again, the door revealed an unfamiliar visitor - this one dark-haired and stern.

"Fugaku-san." His mother greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Yoshino-san. Shikaku-san. Minato-san." Fugaku acknowledged politely. "I'm sorry for irrupting, but the noble I talked to you about the other day, well-" He grimaced. "He's not letting the matter go and the Hokage is getting fed up with the man's demands. He even brought an entourage today,  _Kami_." Fugaku shook his head exasperatedly. "He's asking for the parents to take the heat. Mikoto's trying the best that she could to talk for a compromise, but the man was persistent on getting on Shikari's case."

Yoshino narrowed her eyes. "I don't understand, Fugaku-san. What happened? How is Shikari even related to this?"

Fugaku started and shot Shikaku a look. "You didn't tell her?"

Shikaku slumped. "I was about to."

Fugaku frowned. "Shikari, along with Itachi, managed to offend the Daimyo's favored cousin the other day. They beat him up and the civilian sustained some injuries."

Kyoya stiffened as he saw how his mother's face darken.

Shit.

It really wasn't his day today.

"If I may ask Fugaku-san, did you found out why the kids did it?" Minato suddenly asked.

Fugaku pursed his lips. "Itachi couldn't really remember and we're hesitant to press for more since he's still recovering from the kidnapping ordeal."

Minato nodded. He turned to Kyoya seriously. "Shikari-chan? What happened? Why did you beat up the man?"

"The herbivore was disturbing the peace." Kyoya looked away. "He's harassing the civilians in that district so he deserved to be bitten to death."

"I see." Minato straightened. "Can I come with you then, Fugaku-san?"

Yoshino gawked. "But Minato-"

"It's fine, really." Minato pacified. He smiled. "I can handle it."

"Troublesome." His father yawned. "If you insist, then we wouldn't stop you."

"Shikaku!" Yoshino protested.

"What?" Shikaku frowned. "Minato's stubborn. We're better off expending our efforts on other things."

Minato laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

**18.**

The number of times Nara Daen met their clan's heiress could be counted in one hand, but it always -  _always_  never failed to be entertaining.

The little girl's a menace - a headache and a half for both her parents - and too adorable for her own good that everyone not in the know bend over backward to indulge her whims.

Her napping form beneath one of the village's tree, despite her mother's earlier warning to stay within the Nara clan grounds, was a testament to that.

Daen just got back from a year-long mission - the bills needed to get paid and Konoha couldn't maintain defending their side of the war without a solid source of income. He finished it well-enough with his teammate, but unfortunately, he was injured on the way back in a confrontation with a group of Iwa-nin and was forced to take a leave in order to recuperate.

(And to heal, as Shikaku-sama told him gravely, from the death of a teammate and the permanent disability of another.)

Daen was-

He was skittish, too used to  _moving_ in an attempt to get his mind off his failures and deficiencies that he had gotten on his clan head's nerves enough that he was charged with unpaid babysitting-duty for a month.

An order that baffled him at first since it was protocol to isolate an injured shinobi first and let them relax their guard in order to avoid casualties, and even after a week in his home, he's still a bit twitchy. Guarding a toddler - his clan's heiress at that would be a challenge and a half.

 _Which_ , after a second thought, he then realized was intentional on his clan head's part since it enabled him to achieve multiple goals in one move. Like, it's a worthwhile activity enough to  _occupy_  Daen's time and get his mind off things, while, at the same time, Shikaku-sama got an experienced jounin he trusted to watch his daughter who just recovered from an attack inside the village.

But-

("Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, after realizing the full extent of the clan head's belief in him.)

(Shikaku-sama looked at him. His face marked with tired lines but his eyes unnervingly sharp. "Why wouldn't I be?")

It was challenging.

Shikari was a precocious child. Any attempt to curb her  _vivacious_ spirit was met with rebellion. She listened to her mother well-enough - when it  _suited_  her at least, but any order that didn't fit her whims were immediately discarded.

Like her recent penchant for patrolling the village, for one.

Or fetching her playmate Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha clan's own heir, in their clan compounds despite Fugaku-sama's protests, for another.

In spite of her parents' continued attempt to instill discipline on their daughter, any action met the same end - failure. Shikaku-sama got fed up with it long enough that, Daen learned later, he assigned any recuperating shinobi in their clan to keep an eye on Shikari whenever her official babysitters failed at their job. It's a substitute for therapy, apparently, and no one in the clan was complaining. Her mother, Yoshino, who usually kept her in line was busy helping in the war efforts so the genin and academy students in their compound got assigned to the task.

Daen, after knowing that, initially thought that the kids would slack off and leave him with more work than necessary. He was familiar with his clan's antics - especially since he used to do it himself but, to his surprise, all of them were so gung-ho about it, it left him shocked.

Apparently, as Kasuga confided with him as he panted on the floor of their house's living room, the scolding from the clan head and their parents - not to mention the hellish taijutsu training from a "green-spandexed monster" they were put under every time they lost the heiress was a very good deterrent on failing to do the job.

Unfortunately for them-

Shikari was  _exceptional_  at escaping their clutches.

Daen's on the mission for two weeks now and he bore witness to the aftermath of the heiress sneaking out for exactly  _ten_  times.

The few times that they  _did_  manage to keep an eye out for Shikari, she was either humoring them as they tried to teach her basic ninja techniques or beating them up as a form of amusement.

It wasn't very pretty.

The kids eventually got tired of getting their pride stomped on by a  _three_ -year-old kid and well-

The last he saw them, Daen saw  _blueprints_.

He wasn't kidding. It had plans that had contingency plans  _for_ contingency plans.

They were getting desperate.

The last taijutsu exercise from the loud chuunin Shikaku-sama picked up somewhere must have pushed them to the brink so much that Daen swore they made history.

Daen honestly never seen a group of Naras - children at that -  _that_  motivated outside of war, in all his life.

(In fact, he still couldn't quite believe it until now. It's too  _unnatural_  that his brain couldn't quite-  _wouldn't_  really, if he was being honest - compute.)

Not that any of their schemes seemed to have worked really if the heiress's satisfied yawning below him was any indication.

He shook his head at the sight in amusement.

They said a motivated Nara was something to fear - a  _sight_  to behold and, Daen mused, it  _was_. They're  _vindictive,_  despite their sleepy countenance, with the stubbornness of a mule to boot. Like a starving dog with a bone, some would say, with all the patience and  _intelligence_  of a hunter that knew how to wait in order to get their kill.

Too bad, Daen thought to himself as he leaned on one of the trees not far from where the heiress was, their adversary's also a Nara - the best they had or would have, by the looks of it - and that made all the difference.

Shikari was a genius. One wouldn't know it if they weren't looking closely since the heiress, as he described her before, was precocious and that characteristic often took any attention on her intellect away, but it was  _there_. The real deal. In a clan known for its intellect and exceptionally strategic mind, the title wasn't something to be thrown around lightly. It was evident in how easily she got better out of children twice her age. How strong she was. How her eyes glinted sometimes in the light - too mature, too jaded than anyone of her age should have any right to be.

Despite these notable observations, however, there were still people in the clan that wasn't quite sure if she truly  _belonged_.

It wasn't loud. Just whispers, here and there, but enough that Daen knew of it.

The heiress took after her mother, you see, a real beauty that one was and if it weren't for her distinctive Nara eyes, the whispers of how unnatural she was - how she didn't  _fit_  within the clan would be louder and more raucous.

She was too energetic, some would titter. Too violent - too much yang in a clan that placed much value in yin. Conducting  _patrols_  left and right? What clan does she think she belonged to? Uchiha? She lacked  _subtlety -_ a trait that every Nara worth their salt learned even at a young age, a few murmured quietly to themselves when the clan-head or his wife wasn't in view.

But, Daen-

 _Daen_  staunchly believed that she was more Nara than some of their clan would think.

The heiress was just a  _child_. A child,  _Kami_ , not even out of her  _toddler_  years. Whispers like these were probably brought on by their irritation for the continuous beating they were subjected to under Shikari's reign around the clan compound, the sordid story of how Shikaku-sama abandoned his fiancee to marry a non-clan member, as well as their need to get their mind off the war and the losses they incurred.

Nothing he could fault them for but something he couldn't help but  _judge_ , regardless.

Besides, Daen sighed watching as an Aburame about a year older or two than Shikari approach the tree she was napping in slowly, it would blow over soon enough, because if Shikari's previous watchers were to be asked if the heiress was a true Nara, he was quite sure they would agree with him.

After all, for the little time that he watched her, Shikari was, yes, oddly if not effectively attempting to discipline the "herbivores" she came across, but more than that Daen noticed that there was a pattern to the madness.

She was finding optimal  _napping_  places, believe it or not.

It was all she did all these past days, discounting the times she would fetch her minions or cuddle with the puppy she filched from the Inuzuka clan. She would find spots where the sun hit her just right, the shade protects her perfectly and then stretch down to sleep like an overly contented fat cat.

And if that didn't scream Nara then he didn't know what  _would_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Review? Ko-fi? Search AlunaGray - same name on the site, if you want to support me. Update's slow, but at least I still did? Ha. Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for this would be fun because writing drabbles aren't that stressful and I can, at least, update more often. Feedback please. Is he too OOC? I see Kyoya like this though but it would be nice to have some tips to make him more in character.


End file.
